The present invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle seat and to a speaker box, which is configured to be attached to a vehicle seat or to a headrest, and having at least one inclined arranged speaker integrated in the headrest or in the speaker box.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,127 B1 a seat mounted speaker is described. The back of the seating device comprises two electro-acoustical transducers orientated such that the respective axis are substantially vertical to a user's head sitting on the seating device. The axis of an electro-acoustical transducer refers to the axis of the radiating surface, i.e. it typically points to the primary direction of radiation. The electro-acoustical transducers are mounted in a headrest attached to a seating device. The electro-acoustical transducers are situated in the headrest such that one transducer is on each side of a user's head when the user is sitting in the seating device. The transducers are used to facilitate for directional audio signal, such as left and right stereophonic device, which are emitted axial to the headrest in a passenger's compartment. This means, it is an object of the US-patent that a passenger in the vehicle can localize an audio signal, and therewith the position of a speaker in the vehicle. Therefore, the patent refers to a seat mounted speaker which is configured to improve a desired localization of an emitted sound signal.